On-line shopping is an emerging shopping method which is becoming more and more popular. Under the conventional techniques, each purchasing transaction order is made individually and shipped separately as well. Therefore, even though there are multiple buyers whose delivery addresses are the same or close to each other, such as within a same neighborhood, the transactions still have to be ordered and shipped separately.
Under the conventional techniques, on one hand, the transactions are ordered separately and may not be combined, thereby increasing a logistical cost and reducing a transaction success rate. On the other hand, the shipment for each buyer is performed separately. After a courier company ships the product, a shopping website needs to periodically query a server of the courier company to obtain logistics information of the product, such as a current location of the product. Thus, under the conventional techniques, the shopping website needs to send a plurality of query requests to the server of the courier company by using a plurality of courier tracking numbers, and to receive a plurality of logistics information returned by the server of the courier company. When there is a massive amount of users, the servers of both the shopping website and the courier company will have to face a significant throughput, and data transmission amount between the two servers will also become large, thereby easily causing network congestion.